The King of figther XIV
by Kenshi94
Summary: Una nueva historia, que cuenta como se derroto a Saiki y como continuaron sus vida los luchadores del Kof después vencerlo hasta un nuevo y misterioso torneo llamado Kof XIV.
1. Chapter 1: El fin del torneo Kof XIII

Bueno este fic tratara sobre la vida que llevaran los personajes después del torneo kof xiii, hasta el momento de un nuevo que se producirá, el torneo Kof xiv.

Espero le guste, cualquier recomendación que tengan no duden en decírmelo, ya que sirven para mejorar.

Capítulo 1

El fin del torneo King of figther xiii

The King of figther XIII, no fue más que otro torneo que trajo graves problemas, nuevamente los mas grande luchadores debían enfrentarse contra alguien terriblemente poderoso y lo que era peor… fue que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Varios fueron derrotados y pocos quedaban en pie tratando detener a Saiki, el sujeto que inicio todo.

El mismo en el transcurso de la batalla contra los luchadores del Kof, fue atacado y absorbido por Ash que trato de detenerlo, sin embargo Saiki tomo el control del cuerpo de Ash crimson, volviéndose terriblemente fuerte ya que ahora contaba con los poderes de los dos tesoros sagrados que tomo Crimson.

Por otra parte sabiendo el riesgo que corrían los luchadores del Kof siguieron peleando contra el imparable Saiki, gracias al poder que obtuvo.

-No pensé que diría esto pero debemos trabajar juntos para vencerlo K -menciono Kyo Kusanagi envolviendose en sus poderosas llamas.

-Cuando se termine esto, me encargare de ti Kusanagi- Menciono el peliblanco para luego hacer lo mismo que Kusanagi y sin decirse ninguna palabra ambos, realizaron rápidamente un ataque combinado, uniendo sus llamas para luego lanzarlo a un Saiki que se mantuvo quieto esperando el peligroso ataque de Kyo y K, que produjo una increíble explosión al colisionar supuestamente con Saiki… cubriendo toda la zona en donde se encontraba el mismo en llamas.

-¿Lo vencieron?- menciono Ralf que se encontraba junto a Clark y leona, que estaban expectante al igual que los demás luchadores que seguían en pie, pero se sorprendieron al ver como se produjo una explosión de llamas negras que afecto a Kyo y K que se encontraban cerca de Saiki, haciéndolos volar a ambos muy lejos, además de causarles algunas heridas.

-Supongo que es nuestro turno, Terry - menciono Ryo serio, mientras cerraba sus puños.

-Y yo que pensaba que sería un torneo común y corriente, esta vez- solo dijo Terry acomodándose su sombrero, para luego observar a Ryo y lanzarse ambos al ataque.

-Vamos demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces..,- susurro Saiki en vuelto en llamas negras mientras observaba a sus nuevos contrincantes.

Ambos luchadores corrieron a toda velocidad hasta Saiki que se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento.

El primero en atacar fue Ryo aunque sin mucho éxito alguno, ya que Saiki evadía sin dificultad alguna sus puños, sin embargo este fue el plan desde un principio, el distraerlo, ya que atrás de él se había ubicado terry.

-Lo tengo- menciono el rubio acumulando gran cantidad de poder en unos de su puños mientras observaba la batalla atrás de Saiki, para luego correr a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo –¡Aléjate Ryo!- grito bogard ya cerca de Saiki a punto acertarle el golpe, mientras que Ryo rápidamente salto hacia atrás.

-¡Buster Wolf!- Exclamo terry a punto de acertarle su potente ataque, pero en el último instante Saiki giro hacia bogard envolviendo unos de su brazos por completo en llamas negras para detener con una mano el ataque de Terry que llevaba una potencia tal que le hizo arrastrarse varios metros atrás sin embargo no le causo ningún daño alguno.

-Imposible..-menciono Bogard claramente sorprendido para luego recibir un gancho que lo elevo al aire, para después recibir por ultimo una potente bola de fuego de color negro que lo hizo caer varios metros atrás y pesadamente.

-Esto no acabo, toma maldito… ¡Haoh Shou Kouken!- grito Ryo lanzando una gigantesca bola de energía de color celeste hacia Saiki, golpeándolo de lleno y volteándolo al suelo.

-Lo logre…- dijo el Sakazaki con cansancio pero luego vio a Saiki levantarse sin ningún problema, mientras comenzaba limpiarse su ropa tranquilamente –no puede ser…-solo pudo articular Ryo.

-Nada mal, debo admitirlo…pero debes hacer más que eso para dañarme-menciono Saiki sonriendo para despues atacar a una velocidad increíble al sorprendido Ryo, acertándole un golpe en su estómago haciéndole caer arrodillado al suelo para después ser tomado de la cabeza y recibir un rodillazo en la cara volteándolo por completo al suelo al Sakazaki.

-¿Vamos es todo lo que pueden hacer miserable insectos?- grito Saiki.

-No, no lo es- menciono Ralf detrás de Saiki mientras tocaba el hombro del mismo, haciendo que este solo gire su cabeza hacia Jones, para recibir un potente golpe en la cara, la cual casi hace que caiga al suelo.

Saiki se molestó por esto e intento atacar a Ralf, pero otro golpe en su rostro le impidió y esta vez fue Clark, que luego de golpearlo se posiciono al lado de su camarada para luego ambos coordinarse y comenzar a golpear al mismo tiempo a Saiki que comenzaba a debilitarse hasta que cayó al suelo algo herido y aturdido, por lo que aprovechando esta oportunidad Ralf y Clark rápidamente lo tomaron impidiéndole moverse mientras Leona se dirigía a gran velocidad dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Saiki, el mismo notando el peligro comenzó a desesperarse porque no podía liberarse… hasta que con furia grito –¡Aléjense de mí!- volviendo a realizar una explosión de llamas negras como hizo con Kyo y K, alejando por completo a los ahora heridos Ralf y Clark.

Sin embargo Leona no se detuvo ante esto y trato de golpearlo, aunque no tuvo éxito… ya que la agilidad que poseía Saiki era increíble, por lo que la peliazul retrocedió saltando hacia atrás arrojando varios explosivos los cuales fueron detenidos por una barreras de llamas oscuras, haciendo que no reciba ningún solo daño Saiki, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Luego Saiki observo con furia a la sorprendida Leona para acumular una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos para luego lanzarle varias bolas de fuego a gran velocidad.

-Muévete tonta- grito cierto pelirojo al verla paralizada, sin embargo al ver que no lo hacía se interpuso él entre las bolas de fuego y Leona sorprendiendo a la misma, siendo golpeado en todo su cuerpo por las llamas terminando muy herido.

Iori cayó al suelo no soportando el terrible el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, por lo que Leona aun sorprendida por ver como había arriesgado su vida por ella, trato de ayudarlo sin embargo el Yagami la alejo de él, empujándola.

-No necesito tu ayuda- menciono el pelirojo sin si quiera mirarla para luego posar su mirada en Saiki y levantarse del suelo a pura fuerza de voluntad – Te matare Saiki- menciono el Yagami para luego dirigirse corriendo a toda velocidad sin importarle el dolor que sentía.

-Ven Yagami …a ti no te lo dejare fácil hijo de orochi- menciono sonriendo Saiki.

Iori comenzó a atacar a Saiki armándose una batalla muy reñida o eso parecía ya que ambos se estaban bloqueando uno a otro los golpes que se lanzaban, sin embargo Saiki solo jugaba –¿vamos yagami es todo lo que puedes hacer?-

El pelirojo se enfureció por ese comentario atacando más rápidamente a Saiki y con más fuerza al estilo puro del Clan yasakani, sorprendiendo al mismo Saiki hasta que en un descuido logro atravesarle el costado con su mano, haciendo sentir mucho dolor a su rival además de hacerlo estallar de furia.

-¡Te hare perder algo más que tu llamas!- grito Saiki con furia poniendo ambos manos en la cabeza del pelirojo y tapándoles sus ojos al mismo tiempo para luego expulsar por completo su llamas negras.

Iori comenzó a gritar del dolor muy fuertemente, por lo que sentía en su ojos hasta el momento que Saiki repentinamente lo soltó dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo apenas Saiki mientras trataba de saber quién se atrevió atacarlo y causarle tal herida en su pecho que estaba atravesado por un sable iluminado por una luz blanca.

-Lo siento Ash- menciono una mujer triste por haber herido de esa manera el cuerpo de su muy querido amigo.

Elizabeth con tristeza sacó su arma del pecho de Saiki, haciendo que este caiga arrodillado al suelo, luego la mujer levanto su sable para decapitarlo, ya que no le quedaba otra opción… ese sujeto no era Ash… sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza se detuvo en el último instante al escucharlo hablar.

-Espera…-

La voz, la voz que escuchaba era de Ash pensó Elizabeth sorprendida y bajando un poco su guardia al igual que su arma.

-¿Ash?...-susurro ella con nervios, hasta que el nombrado se levantó apenas del suelo y giro hacia Elizabeth para luego posar unas de su manos en la mejilla de la mujer, mientras que la otra se dirigía hacia el sable que sostenía ella, peligrosamente.

-Si…he vuelto…Betty..-menciono Saiki sonriendo como lo hacía Ash, comenzando a convencer a Elizabeth que se encontraba distraída, Saiki estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo pero todo fue detenido por un golpe que recibió en la cara por parte de Shen, alejándolo de la mujer.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- grito Elizabeth molesta.

-Uff menos mal que llegue a tiempo- solo menciono Shen ignorando la pregunta de la mujer.

-Pero…-

-Tranquilízate Elizabeth, Shen te salvo la vida ya que ese sujeto no es Ash… se estaba haciendo pasar por él para que bajes tu defensa y así lograr sacarte tu arma- Dijo Duo lon que también llego a la zona de la batalla y noto lo que iba a hacer saiki.

-Je lo admito me descubrieron… ¿pero qué harán?, no podrán vencerme nunca, ríndanse malditas basuras- dijo Saiki mientras comenzaba observar y ver como todos comenzaba a rodearlos a excepción de algunos que estaba cuidando a los que fueron derrotados con anterioridad por Saiki.

-¿Tienen pensado atacarme otra vez?, ¿ acaso no saben cuándo rendirse?- escupió con molestia Saiki al ver como Kyo, K, Terry, Ryo, Elizabeth, Shen y Duo lon lo rodearon dispuestos a atacarlo con todo su poder juntos.

-Espero que lo logren- pensó Maxima sosteniendo en sus brazos a Kula, mientras al lado suyo se venían acercando a ellos con algo de dificultad Ralf y Clark.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Clark ya cerca y agachándose en el suelo observando a Kula.

-Aún sigue inconsciente, sin duda ese tal Saiki es un monstruo- dijo Maxima observando en donde se encontraba Saiki.

Ralf que se encontraba al igual que Clark con muchas heridas, escucho la palabras de Maxima para luego comenzar a observar a su alrededor viendo a los demás luchadores que se encontraba al igual que Kula.

Vio a King socorriendo Junto Andy a mai, yuri y Joe, también vio pero algo sorprendido a Leona que se encontraba al lado del Yagami que estaba inconsciente con múltiples heridas, después noto a Kim parado junto a su compañeros de equipo que estaban sentados con cansancio y muchas heridas y por último los compañeros de Kyo, Benimaru y Daimon que se estaban poniendo de pie para dirigirse a pelear otra vez.

-Todos ellos fueron los primeros a quienes ataco- pensó Ralf serio para luego observar a su costado a Athena que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- solo le dijo Ralf.

-Si… pero Kenzou y mi maestro no lo están- dijo con tristeza mientras veía a los demás luchando nuevamente con Saiki.

-Vamos- solo dijo Ralf, haciendo que athena lo observe al igual que Maxima –hay que detenerlo- menciono por último, siguiendo caminando hasta quedar al lado de Clark que ya se estaba dirigiendo a luchar.

-Vaya pensé que no ibas a pelear más- menciono Clark sonriendo.

-no es mi estilo quedarme de brazos cruzados- solo le respondiendo el mismo con una sonrisa.

-Oye mira- luego menciono Clark haciendo que ralf haga lo que le dijo su compañero para ver a Kim que se dirigió corriendo a luchar, luego vieron a Leona que recostó en el suelo a Iori e hizo lo mismo que Kim para después escuchar…

-Esperen…- ambos militares observaron hacia atrás y vieron a athena junto a King, Andy y Maxima.

-Vamos a vencerlo- menciono King con un sonrisa –entre todos podremos-

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a luchar y terminar de unas buenas por todas con Saiki.

-¿Porque no se rinden?-solo pensó Saiki al ver que estaban casi todos otra vez rodeándolo –vamos vengan podre con todos ustedes escorias-

-La única escoria acá eres tú- dijo Andy serio poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

-Vamos usemos todo nuestro poder y ataquemos juntos- grito Kyo por lo que todos asintieron comenzando a acumular una gran cantidad de energía. Saiki al sentir ese nivel poder que rodeo todo el lugar por lo luchadores se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria y que no debió subestimarlos, por lo que solo sonrió con fastidio.

-¡AHORA!- Exclamo Kyo por lo que todos arrojaron sus más poderosos ataque que causo una gran explosión que ilumino todo el estadio en la que se realizaba el torneo King of figther.


	2. Chapter 2:Recuperaciones, culpas y dolor

Gracias por sus comentarios **luciano5rock y hikari Arai, **acá esta el capitulo numero 2 en donde trato explicar los cambio que produjo la batalla contra Saiki ademas como también afecto el enfrentarlo, donde algunos un giro en su vida. Honestamente soy básicamente de hacer mas fic de acción pero por ahora no haré nada de eso hasta explicar bien como continuaron todos luchadores hasta el nuevo Kof, la verdad no se si habrá parejas pero si quizás nuevas amistades y cambio de personalidades (aunque este creo que sera solo en dos personajes) obviamente tratare de explicarlo todo para quede bien y guste leerlo xD

Recomendaciones, preguntas, no duden en decírmelo, saludos.

Capítulo 2

Recuperaciones, culpas y dolor

Saiki ha sido derrotado…nuevamente los guerreros del Kof evitaron una catástrofe, sin embargo esta batalla trajo muchos cambios en los luchadores algunos para bien y otros para mal…producto de lo que sufrieron en la batalla y producto de ver a sus compañeros al borde de la muerte.

….

Un hombre se encontraba recostado en la cama abriendo apenas los ojos no sabiendo en donde se encontraba y con algo de dolor en su cuerpo…este sujeto observo al frente tratando de reconocer la habitación en donde estaba… pero se detuvo al ver dos personas que estaban frente su cama, uno sentado de manera relajada, mientras que el otro parado con los brazos cruzados observándolo.

-Hasta que por fin despertaste-menciono el que estaba sentado en una silla con suma tranquilidad.

-ahhh…¿qué demonios me sucedió?- pregunto el sujeto que estaba en su cama tocándose su cabeza.

-Pues nada…solo provocaste a Saiki y te molió a golpes jaja- dijo el que se encontraba sentado riendo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

-¿SAIKI?... ¿A dónde está ese maldito?- grito con mucha furia el que se encontraba en la cama tratando de levantarse, mas no pudo ya que lo detuvo el otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Tranquilo Joe, Saiki ya fue derrotado- menciono el sujeto que estaba de pie.

Joe solo observo a sus ambos amigos además de compañeros de batalla, que eran sin duda los hermanos bogard y luego volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando el techo largando un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo.

-Así que lo derrotaron eh…¿cómo lo lograron?- se limitó a decir Joe al saber que Saiki fue vencido, aunque algo molesto… el hecho de haber sido derrotado fácilmente por él, lo tenía muy molesto.

-Tuvimos que juntar todos nuestros poderes con los demás luchadores para vencerlo…era la única manera para ganarle-menciono Terry, tranquilo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y relajándose en la silla.

-Entiendo- solo dijo Joe con cansancio y frustración, pensando en que cuando se recupere pronto definitivamente volverá a entrenar, ya que no quiere volver pasar por tal cosa…el hecho de solo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre de furia.

Flashback

-¿Tú crees que vas a poder vencerme, maldito diablo?- grito Joe a Saiki, mientras que el mismo solo observo –como me lo temías no tienes las agallas de enfrentarme- termino por ultimo Joe con confianza y sonriendo de lado.

Saiki se enfureció por la provocación por lo que decidió atacarlo con todo su poder por ser tan insolente ese humano.

Joe noto que Saiki se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, por lo que rápidamente lo ataco lanzándolas unas pequeñas olas de tormentas, sin embargo Saiki desapareció frente de él evitando al mismo tiempo su ataque – ¿será el poder del espejo de Yata?- se preguntó el luchador buscando con su vista. –Cobarde, no eras más que un cobarde- provoco nuevamente Joe, tratando de hacer que se salga Saiki, sin escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros que te trataban de advertirle de algo.

Pero cuando logro entender lo que decían sus amigos ya era tarde, Saiki lo golpeo con una patada en la espalda volteándolo al suelo, por lo que se reincorporo furioso dirigiéndose a atacarlo pero no pude acertar ningún solo golpe…Saiki sonrío ante esto y se burlaba al mismo tiempo de Joe.

–¿y pensabas que podrías vencerme?- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras que en un movimiento rápido lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que Joe esté a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo no pudo ya que antes que caiga…Saiki lo tomo del cuello con una de sus manos, para luego comenzar golpear a su cuerpo con su otra mano y mucha fuerza sin piedad alguna hasta dejarlo caer al piso pesadamente.

Saiki aun sonriendo se acercó hacia donde yacía en el suelo Joe, para luego pisarle la cabeza y apretarla contra el piso

–vamos pelea, acaso no querías pelear- menciono el rubio mientras se envolvía en llamas negras.

Joe trato de hacer lo posible por levantarse pero le era imposible con su cuerpo gravemente lastimado y más con la presión que estaba recibiendo en la cabeza que lo ahogaba de dolor, luego vio apenas como Andy y Terry se acercaban corriendo por querer intentar ayudarlo, sin embargo no pudo ver más cuando oyó a Saiki decir –eres patético- y recibir un pisotón en la cabeza que lo durmió al instante.

Fin de Flashback

Trato de tranquilizarse Joe, se sintió inútil ante el poder de Saiki y el recordar esa batalla, lo fastidiaba mucho además de causar que se avergonzara por no causarle ningún mísero daño.

Por otra parte tratando de olvidarse de ese recuerdo y mantener la calma observo a Andy, para notarlo algo extraño, ya que el verlo se veía muy distraído y preocupado observando la ventana de la habitación, la verdad ese tipo de actitud no era común de él.

–Hey Andy, ¿todo bien?- pregunto Joe curioso observando a su otro amigo.

-eh?…así, si todo bien- respondió el menor de los bogard.

Terry también lo había notado pero no quiso preguntarle por ahora, pero que le pregunto Joe y al escuchar su respuesta supo que será mejor saber que sucedía, ya que desde que termino la batalla con Saiki se encontraba actuando de esa manera, supuso que quizás era algo del momento de la batalla pero aún sigue así.

-¿Andy que sucede?...- dijo Terry observando a su hermano que parecía no tener mucha confianza en hablarles.

-Estamos entre amigos y además soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en nosotros-menciono el mayor de los bogard nuevamente notando su nerviosismo, observando serio a Andy.

-Pues verán… estuve pensando mucho tiempo y querías decirle que ya no quiero seguir luchando…ya no-

-¿Pero qué?...¿porque?- dijo Joe casi gritando, sorprendido.

-Tranquilo Joe…continua Andy- solo menciono Terry sin dejar de observar a su hermano.

-Quiero tener, una vida normal…disfrutar de la misma….hace poco Saiki casi destruye todo, además de que casi termina con la vida de Mai…estuve a punto de perderla, amigos…y en parte es mi culpa porque ella participo al torneo principalmente por mi…-se detuvo Andy mirando el suelo con una mirada perdida y de tristeza, sin embargo no era necesario que diga más, Terry y Joe entendieron lo que quería decir, se sentía culpable muy culpable…además ambos luchadores conocían los sentimientos que tenía Andy hacia ella.

-Primero que nada no es tu culpa, y segundo ¿acaso tú la obligaste a participar? -Menciono Joe, serio

-No…pero la verdad es que si participo por el simple de hecho de que yo participaba- respondió Andy serio de la misma manera que Joe.

-Ya tranquilos- menciono terry viendo a ambos.

-Si quieres seguir tu vida con ella pues adelante, no le veo problemas…es más me parece muy bien que lo hagas, hermano- dijo el mayor de los bogard sin dejar su mirada de seriedad.

-Pero Andy no te culpes por algo en que no tienes la culpa, para nosotros Mai es una muy buena amiga, pero sus acciones no son razones para que tú te sientas culpables, como dijo Joe ella participo por su cuenta, tu no la obligaste- termino terry de decir con tranquilidad.

-No espero que lo entiendan -menciono Andy mirando a Joe y luego a terry –y ya tome mi decisión-

-Entiendo- solo dijo el mayor de los bogard poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia su hermano para colocarle su mano en el hombro y sonreír –si es lo que quieres, está bien-

-Sí, supongo que está bien- solo menciono Joe sentándose en la cama, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Gracias amigos- dijo sonriendo levemente Andy

-Por cierto hermanito, ya que hablamos de ella ¿Cómo se encuentra mai?- dijo terry volviendo a sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

-Bien esta mejor hace poco le dieron de alta…así que la lleve a mi casa, de seguro ha de está esperándome- menciono el menor de los bogard.

….

Un hombre pelirojo en una habitación se encontraba arrojando y derribando al suelo con furia todo a su alcance mientras derramaba lágrimas de ira, impotencia, tristeza… muchos sentimientos juntos.

Él mismo se sentía miserable… más débil que nunca…ya que ahora no era nada, lo perdió todo…no volvería a ser nunca lo que fue, porque su vista…su vista la había perdido…era ciego

-Por favor señor yagami, tranquilícese-menciono una mujer tratándose de acercarse al hombre para volver a llevarlo a la cama en la cual se encontraba acostado con anterioridad, antes de enterarse de su ceguera y sacarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- gritaba el yagami con furia a la enfermera con mucha molestia- VAYASE… déjeme solo…-

-Señor yagami, por favor-

-Aléjese de mi… LARGO- grito sin poder contener la rabia que tenía por lo sucedido, sin otra elección la enfermera decidió hacerle caso, ya que no podía tranquilizarlo por lo que se fue de la habitación a esperar a que se tranquilice solo.

Iori tirado en el suelo y con molestia volvió a derramar lágrimas mientras golpeaba el piso con furia, ahogando sus penas con mucho dolor…por primera vez se lo podía ver con tal depresión con tal tristeza, estaba quebrado… el gran iori yagami ahora ciego y sin sus poderosas llamas,.

-¿Por qué seguir viviendo? lo perdí todo-pensó con tristeza al borde de querer hacer una locura el pelirojo.

Después de un tiempo en el cual se calmó el Yagami, solo se levantó del suelo aunque con mucho dolor, ya que no se recuperó de todas sus heridas, luego trato con sus manos al frente palpar su cama mientras comenzaba a caminar, chocando y pisando un poco los objetos que había lanzado a la nada cuando se molestó.

Momento después que llego a su cama solo opto sentarse en la misma y tapar sus ojos con ambas manos volviendo a llorar, sintindiendose terriblemente miserable hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y recostarse a dormir en su cama con cansancio y fastidio.

Después de haber descansado y despertado, abrió sus ojos con la ilusión de poder ver sin embargo no pasó nada.

-¿cómo seguiré adelante?- susurro el pelirojo para sí mismo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con molestia, tratando de volver a dormir y no querer despertar jamás, ya que el Yagami hubiese preferido estar a muerto a que estar así.

Sin embargo al poco tiempo que intento dormir escucho a alguien golpear su puerta, por lo que Yagami supuso que era la enfermera.

-Vete- solo dijo con algo de tranquilidad el pelirojo, queriendo seguir solo en la habitación, pero escucho que la puerta se abrió –te dije que te vayas- repitió iori ya ahora con algo de molestia.

-Tranquilo yagami-

Iori al escuchar esa voz de mujer se dio cuenta que no era la misma que la de enfermera, por lo que se puso rápidamente a la defensiva, aunque sabía que ya mucho por defenderse no podía hacer.

-¿Quién eres?¿qué quieres?-interrogo temiendo de que sean algunas de las orochi, quizás sabían su estado, quizás aprovecharían a atacarlo por pura diversión… sin embargo la respuesta que recibió por parte de la mujer, lo sorprendió por completo.

-Soy heidern- respondió la peliazul con su típica mirada de seriedad, sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento alguno –solo quería agradecerte-

-¿Agradecerme?- repitió el yagami sin entenderla.

-Me salvaste la vida cuando luchábamos todos contra Saiki y quería agradecértelo, si no fuese por ti quizás estaría muerta ahora- respondió ella.

-mmm…está bien- solo se limitó a decir Iori abriendo a sus ojos.

La mujer al ver sus ojos se sorprendió por completo, noto que tenías algunas quemaduras en su rostro pero sus ojos eran diferente, estaban totalmente grises, como sin vida alguna…

-¿Estas bien?-dijo ella no atreviéndose a preguntarle directamente sobre sus ojos.

-Si- se limitó a decir Yagami tratando de guiar su mirada hacia donde escucho la voz, pero esto fue lo que hizo que Leona se percatara de su ceguera, la mujer se acercó un poco viendo que su mirada estaba dirigido hacia otro sitio en la nada.

-Yagami tu estas cie…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió con algo de fastidio Iori, para luego decirle y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo–por favor vete, quiero estar solo, Heidern-

La mujer no muy convencida por querer irse y por el estado en que se encontraba el Yagami sabiendo que en parte fue por su culpa que sufrió tales heridas…. solo le dijo antes de irse.

-Está bien Yagami, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmi….-

-¡No necesito tu lastima, ni tu ayuda, ni la de nadie!- menciono con rabia el pelirojo –¡déjame solo!- termino por ultimo Iori, queriendo echar a la mujer que solo le obedeció y salió suspirando mientras pensaba en que seguía siendo el mismo tipo de persona, a pesar de su ceguera… alguien muy orgulloso.

Leona lo observo un momento antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación mirándolo con seriedad pero dejándose ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos azules por como termino el Yagami y se fue sin querer molestarlo más, mientras pensaba –quizás en otro momento se pueda razonar con él-


	3. Chapter 3: Un plan misterioso parte 1

Hola lamento la demora pero acá esta al capitulo numero tres divido en dos partes, creo que me salio algo corto, pero bueno como veran un personaje sera afectado en este cap por "algo", pronto veran que producira esto en este personaje, en el transcurso de su vida cotidiana...

Gracias por lo comentario **Hikari arai y K' dash00**. ta luego.

**Capitulo 3**

**Un plan misterioso**

Las poderosas llamas carmesí de los Kusanagi era sin lugar a dudas un poder muy difícil de controlar y esto era lo que molestaba a una cierta persona, el tener que depender de la ciencia, es decir de un guante especial para controlar esas llamas, lo irritaba completamente.

Y por si no fuera poco nunca lograba controlar todo el poder del fuego, solo cierta parte…aun recordaba cuando derroto a igniz, cuando se enfureció lo que le permitió liberar por completo el poder de las llamas carmesí, llegando a limites desconocidos para él.

K' Dash, deseaba tanto alcanzar esos límites pero no lo podía lograr por más que lo intentara una y otra vez no podía, el recordar como lucho junto Kyo para vencer Saiki y ver al Kusanagi utilizar con tan facilidad y superioridad sus llamas a diferencia de él, le hacía sentir impotencia…el joven pensaba que si tan solo pudiera controlar de la misma manera, quizás no hubiese sido dañada Kula, quizás él la hubiese podido proteger…pero no fue así como sucedió.

Ahora ya todo había acabado y después de unos días su preciada amiga Kula, se había recuperado de la batalla contra Saiki.

Sin embargo aun había algo que no aceptaba y era el poder de sus flamas.

-Oye K', ¿qué haces ahí?... Ven y diviértete-Menciono Maxima, acompañado por una muy divertida Kula que llevaba un helado en sus manos.

El joven peli blanco solo ignoro el comentario de su amigo, no estaba interesado y no lo agradaba en salir a divertirse como si fuera un niño en estos tipos de parques de diversiones…por lo que solo se quedo en una banca con los brazos cruzados observando a la nada.

-K', vamos ven- esta vez fue Kula quien le hablo, mientras se acercaba para ofrecerle un helado que le había comprado para él.

Dash ni se inmuto en querer moverse de donde se encontraba, aunque si tomo con pocas ganas el helado que le ofreció Kula, la misma sonrió ante esto y le volvió a insistir en que vaya divertirse junto a ella y Maxima, pero no obtuvo respuesta positiva de K'.

-Oye si sigues así vas a terminar siendo un viejo amargado- menciono Maxima sonriendo y acercándose para luego sentarse al lado del joven, siendo imitado por Kula que hizo lo mismo.

-No debería estar acá- solo dijo con tranquilidad K, por lo que Kula lo observo sin entender a que se refería, sin embargo Maxima se dio cuenta y más porque vio la mirada perdida de su amigo en su mano donde llevaba el guante que le permitía controlar, sus llamas.

-Ya olvídalo amigo-solo atino a decir el ciborg.

-¡No entiendes, yo no quiero estar acá…preferiría estar entrenando o descubriendo más sobre mi pasado y no acá viviendo la vida como si todo estuviera bien!- grito irritado K levantándose del asiento, con molestia.

-Saben que..Mejor me voy-dijo por último el peliblanco colocándose su manos en sus bolsillo mientras se iba del parque.

-¿Qué le pasa?- menciono Kula preocupada y algo triste.

-Nada pequeña, nada- menciono esta vez serio, el ciborg –y no te preocupes después hablare con él-dijo sonriendo y calmando un poco la preocupación de la joven chica que estaba acompañándolo.

K' siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, estaba molesto consigo mismo por a ver tratado así a las únicas personas importante para él, sin embargo no iba a volver el solo quería ahora estar solo en estos momentos, después se disculparía…

El peliblanco siguió caminando mientras observaba a las personas ir y venir, todos tan tranquilos y felices, pensó un momento en que le agradaría estar así, pero su vida, su pasado lo que le sucedió le impedían tener una vida normal…

De un momento a otro se detuvo en seco K' para observar hacia atrás algo inquieto, pero se tranquilizo al no ver nadie, él sintió extrañamente una ligera sensación de que alguien lo seguía pero dejo de estar alerta al darse cuenta que no había ninguna persona detrás de suyo.

Sin embargo estaba en lo incorrecto y nunca se percato de que un tipo de insecto cibernético fue colocado en su espalda.

Una mujer de pelo blanco hasta los hombros observaba desde lejos dentro de un auto con unos binoculares a K', luego con tranquilidad poso sus ojos en una de sus mano que parecía tener un tipo de control de remoto y oprimió un botón, el cual hizo que el insecto inyectara algo en la espalda de Dash.

-Ahh pero qué?...- exclamo K' sintiendo el dolor en su espalda, para después estirar su mano hacia donde provenía el dolor, alcanzando a sacarse el insecto de su espalda, observo extrañado mientras comenzaba a sentir como su visión se nublaba y distorsionada, mientras poco a poco perdía la conciencia.

-¿que…me sucede…?- solo pudo decir K' para luego no poder mantenerse en pie y caer al piso pesadamente e inconscientemente.

-Perfecto-solo menciono la mujer, para luego oprimir otro botón del control y hacer que el insecto cibernético explotara sin dejar un rastro alguno, luego ella observo unos documentos que estaba a su lado viendo a su siguiente objetivo.

-Kyo Kusanagi…- solo atino a decir la peliblanca con una leve sonrisa arrancando el coche en el que se encontraba para después irse del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

…..

Maxima después de estar unos minutos en el parque decidió ir a buscar a su compañero, siendo acompañado por la muy alegre Kula.

Ambos no sabían a donde se habría ido sin embargo decidieron seguir derecho quizás, lo encontrarían.

Y tal como pensaron unos minutos después en su camino vieron un grupo de personas, además de que escucharon la sirena de una ambulancia que se acercaba a ese sitio en la cual se encontraba las personas.

Kula por alguna extraña razón tuvo un mal presentimiento y se fue corriendo al sitio al igual que Maxima…luego ambos se abrieron pasos entre todas las personas que murmuraban cosas y curioseaban lo que sucedía…Maxima y Kula siguieron apartando de su camino a la personas con amabilidad.

-Permiso, permiso…por favor- Decía Maxima siendo seguido atrás por la joven controladora del hielo, hasta que lo vieron en el piso inconsciente a su compañero.

-¡K'!- grito rápidamente Kula arrodillándose a su lado y empujándolo..

-¡K',K'…Hey reacciona!-Mencionaba preocupado Maxima

-¡Vamos despierta, por favor despierta!- gritaba Kula con clara preocupación.

Hasta el momento que notaron que se empezó a mover su amigo del suelo… K' apenas abrió sus ojos y se confundió por ver a muchas personas rodeándolo, además de la cara de preocupación de sus compañeros, realmente no entendía nada que pasaba.

-Ohh…Maldición… que dolor-solo pudo decir luego de un momento K', sintiendo unas punzadas en su cabeza, sobándose la misma.

-¡K' por fin despertaste!- dijo Kula abrazándolo sin contenerse.

-¿Pero que te sucedió?- dijo Maxima seriamente.

-Yo.. no.. no lo sé Maxima…- menciono el peliblanco tratándose de levantarse del suelo y siendo ayudado por Kula

–no, no recuerdo…que paso… solo que estaba caminando y nada más…- fue lo que pudo decir Dash, muy confundido…

…..

-Kyo dale vamos- mencionaba Yuki tirando del brazo a su novio, mientras detrás de ambos sonreían Shingo junto a Athena que los acompañaba.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho levantar tan temprano para esto- mencionaba el Kusanagi al observar que lo llevo a la inauguración de una nueva tienda de ropa por parte de una famosa cantante.

-¡Vamos Yuki!- solo dijo emocionada Athena siendo acompañada por su amiga.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?¿no quedamos a escuchar la música?- solo dijo Shingo rascándose la cabeza.

-Quédate si quieres, yo volveré cuando esto termine- dijo riendo Kyo mientras se iba del sitio.

-Hey espérame…-menciono Shingo alcanzado a su amigo.

Sin embargo ambos luchadores no se percataron que estaban siendo observado cuidadosamente.

-Kyo Kusanagi, ya te tengo…-mencionaba una mujer de pelo blanco hasta el hombro entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban oculta.

Ella se cubrió su cabeza con una capucha y se dirigió hasta su objetivo, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

Ya había implantado lo que debía a K', solo quedaría el Kusanagi y su misión estaría lista.


	4. Chapter 4: un plan misterioso parte 2

Gracias por sus comentario y disculpen la demora es que con lo estudios, mas otros fic que tengo se me complicaba actualizar la verdad, tratare de no demorar tanto tiempo en subir el siguiente cap.

**Capitulo 4**

Con calma ambos luchadores se alejaban del sitio repleto de personas, sin percatarse que estaban siendo seguidos ambos por una misteriosa mujer varios metros atrás suyo.

La misma los seguía cuidadosamente manteniéndose a una distancia prudente para que no se percaten ningunos de sus objetivos de su presencia.

-¿entonces vamos entrenar?- comento shingo.

-eh?...entrenar?...nah vamos a jugar unos juegos que tengo en mi nueva play 3 después de lo saiki solo quiero descansar- se limito a responderle el kusanagi con aburrimientos y poniendo sus ambas manos en el bolsillo.

-¿te compraste la play 3? - exclamo emocionado shingo, observando a su maestro quien solo sonrió y asintió, sin embargo en su charla ambos no se percataron que viejos compañeros conocidos del torneo los habían alcanzado cuando los vieron cerca.

-¿quién lo pensaría no? kyo kusanagi aun jugando juegos infantiles- escucharon de repente ambos muchachos por lo que observaron hacia atrás y vieron a Terry siendo acompañado junto a Ryo y Robert.

-hey amigos, ¿Qué se cuentan?- solo dijo Shingo

-¿si muchachos que hacen acá?- continuo Kyo algo sorprendido al ver a los tres sujetos.

-Pues yo vengo del aeropuerto, debía despedir a mi hermano que se iba de viaje con mai y cuando volvía para casa me encontré con ellos- respondió Terry sacándose su sombrero un momento para rascarse la cabeza.

-A nosotros nos pidió mi hermanita que le acompañáramos en la inauguración de algo supuestamente genial- se unió a la conversación Ryo con su típica calma. –je…si hubiese sabido que Yuri se refería a la inauguración de una tienda de ropa, no estaría acá- termino decir suspirando un poco Ryo.

-coincido, pero bueno ¿y ustedes dos?- pregunto Robert a Shingo y Kyo.

-a nosotros nos dijeron que la acompañáramos a la inauguración, así que aquí estamos pero ya nos vamos…volveremos cuando termine- respondió Kyo.

-Genial, entonces ya que estamos todos ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un par de cervezas en el bar de la novia de Ryo?- exclamo Terry con una sonrisa.

-Que King no es mi novia- hablo con calma el sakazaki.

-Ja, no lo niegues hombre, ya todos lo sabemos- hablo Robert dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda.

-pero que no….-trato de decir Ryo hasta que fue interrumpido por Terry.

-Ah ya, te estás muriendo por King y punto ja….todos lo sabemos…ahora lo importante es ¿vamos a ir a tomar unas cervezas o no?- termino decir Terry observando a todos.

-Yo voy- dijo shingo entusiasmado.

-je pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que vamos- siguió Kyo.

-claro que iré- dijo directamente Robert para luego todos observar a Ryo esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué?...yo no iré, tengo que entrenar- comento el sakazaki rápidamente.

-oh vamos hombre- dijo Terry.

-No, les conozco muy bien a ustedes dos- hablo ryo nuevamente mientras observaba a Robert y a Terry. –Siempre me hacen pagar a mí…no iré-

-pero que es King siempre te hace un descuento a vos- bromeo Terry.

-Jaja….tranquilo bro, yo pagare esta vez- concluyo Robert, por lo que Ryo decidió acompañarlos aunque con algo de desconfianza.

La mujer encapuchada al escuchar esto bufo molesta, aun así decidió continuar con su plan, no obstante sabia que debía pensar bien en como llegar hacia su objetivo, Kyo Kusanagi, ya que este estaba siendo acompañado por grande luchadores.

Unos minutos después todos estaban en el bar de King sentados en una mesa hablando amenamente, a excepción de Ryo que estaba con King charlando, haciendo que tanto Terry y Robert se burlaran nuevamente de él, comenzándolo ya a fastidiarlo un poco.

-jaja este Ryo ya se está comenzando a enojar...pero bueno, hey Terry ¿Y por qué se fue Andy?- comento Robert cambiando de tema con curiosidad mientras me bebía un poco de cerveza.

-pues veras, Mai quedo muy mal herida en la pelea contra Saiki y Andy quedo muy preocupado por eso…realmente la quiere y no quiere ponerla más en peligro por lo que decidió irse a otro sitio a vivir con ella…mi hermano siente que es su culpa que le haya pasado eso a Mai ya que ella siempre ingresa a los torneos por él -explico Terry algo triste de que quizás no volverá a luchar junto a su hermano, sin embargo aceptaba su decisión.

-Los torneo siempre traen problemas…-dijo Kyo por lo que todos sus compañeros alrededor asintieron, mientras siguieron charlando, al igual que la multitud de personas que se hallaban en el ía ser un sitio de mucho éxito, sin embargo cuando todo iba bien de un momento a otro la luz del sitio se fue, así también como la música del lugar.

Las personas comenzaba a sacar su celulares para iluminar un poco pensando que era un corte normal o algo por estilo.

-¿Qué raro que haya corte de luz?- comento King con su celular iluminando un poco la mesada, por lo que Ryo solo dio un "si" como respuesta ya que estaba al frente de ella sentado en una silla con sus ambos brazos sobre la mesada, observando con seriada la botella que estaba a su lado, notando un extraño reflejo en la oscuridad, ya que muy poco se podía por la falta de luz y la iluminación de los celulares de las mayorías de las personas en el sitio no ayudaban mucho.

Por lo que el sakazaki poniéndose de pie se giro hacia atrás distinguiendo apenas en una mesa al fondo lo que parecía ser una persona encapuchada, la misma se inclino un poco hacia el suelo e hizo un movimiento de que lanzo algo hacia Ryo…este luego de unos momentos sintió que algo toco su pie se agacho para ver que era, tomando así una pequeña bola negra.

-(¿Qué demonios es esto?)- pensó el rubio observando el objeto en su mano para luego observar a la misteriosa persona que le arrojo el objeto, no encontrándolo más en la mesa.

-¿Qué tienes en tu mano Ryo?-pregunto King llamando la atención del Sakazaki que iba a hablar hasta que la extraña bola comenzó a parpadear varias veces con una pequeña luz roja, Ryo rápidamente reacciono ante esto y se dispuso a arrojarlo lejos sin embargo no se atrevió por la multitud de personas que había en el sitio.

Y sin más el objeto exploto causando un potente estruendo liberando una extraña energía de color rojo con una potente onda expansiva en donde los más afectados fueron Ryo y King, dejándolos gravemente heridos a ambos. Y haciendo que todas las personas entraran en mucho pánico y gritaran mucho comenzando a buscar la salida del lugar.

-RYO, KING- grito Robert desesperado corriendo hacia ellos siendo seguido por Kyo y Terry.

-ESPEREN….MIREN ALREDEDOR- Grito Shingo haciendo que los otros se detengan, para luego mirar por todo el sitio viendo en varias partes dispersas como una pequeña lluz roja de varias bola comenzaban a parpadear.

-SALGAN TODOS RAPIDOS- Grito Kyo a la multitud de persona mientras encendía sus poderosas llamas y la lanzaba hacia una pared destrozándola por completo creando una salida para todas las personas.

-Robert, vamos rápido por King y Ryo- hablo Terry, mientras que el aludido asintió y si dirigieron corriendo a buscar a sus compañeros que se encontraban en grave estado, Shingo por su parte comenzaba a ayudar las personas a salir del bar, mientras que las bolas comenzaban a explotar una por una destruyendo poco a poco todo el sitio.

-VAMOS SALGAN- gritaba nuevamente Kyo viendo como todo se desmoronaba y quemaba por las explosiones sin embargo sin percatarse un potente golpe recibió desde atras que lo arrojo al suelo.

El kusanagi se recompuso como pudo y observo rápidamente a su atacante, mientras que esta se sacaba la capucha que cubría su rostro, dejándose ver a una mujer de pelo blanco y corto.

¿tu?...-susurro Kyo reconociéndola.

-vendrás conmigo Kyo kusanagi- solo dijo la mujer apuntando con su dedo a los pies de Kyo, mientras que este solo observo en donde le indico viendo una de esas bolas explosivas.

-Maldición…-solo pudo decir Kyo antes de que el objeto explotara dejándolo muy herido e inconsciente

Shingo vio a la mujer y rápidamente se dirigió a atacarla, la misma se giro al percatarse de él y a una gran velocidad desapareció….apareciendo frente a Shingo para luego golpearlo en el estomago y con una patada giratoria golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro haciendo que este choque contra una pared dejándola agrietada.

-(es muy veloz y poderosa…)- pensó Shingo tratando recomponerse sin embargo no pudo al ver que nuevamente a gran velocidad la mujer estaba frente suyo, la misma lanzo varios golpes a una increíble velocidad en todo el cuerpo de Shingo para luego terminar con un potente golpe hacia su pecho haciendo que Shingo atravesara por completo la pared.

La peli blanco observo al sitio completamente en llamas y como todo se comenzaba a venir abajo, observo el cuerpo de Kyo y se dirigió apresurada al mismo a tomarlo y llevárselo.

-Maldita detente- grito Terry siendo seguido por Robert, después de que ambos dejaron en un lugar seguro a Ryo y King, la mujer al verlos venir tan rápidamente hacia ella saco un objeto de su bolsillo y arrojo al suelo creando mucho humo, ocultándola por completo.

-¿Dónde…es..ta..?-solo pudo decir Robert buscándola y tapándose la boca, ya que el humo le estaba afectando.

-esa..muj..er..ya..esca..po- respondió Terry tosiendo mucho y percatándose apenas que el techo del bar se venía abajo, por lo que ambos decidieron salir del lugar sacando a Shingo del mismo.

Una vez afuera vieron a todas las personas algunas muy asustadas otras con algunas heridas, pero por suerte ninguna de gravedad, sin embargo esa misma suerte no tuvieron sus compañeros.

-Nest…-solo atino decir Robert recordando el rostros de la mujer, mientras recostaba en el suelo a Shingo junto a Ryo y King.

-eso parece…ahh maldición- exclamo por ultimo molesto Terry arrojando su sombrero y golpeando con su puño el suelo.

-se llevo a Kyo- comento con fastidio Robert, mientras observaba hacia un costado escuchando el sonido de la sirena de la policía y al igual que el de la ambulancia. Luego observo a suelo en donde se encontraban inconsciente Shingo, sin embargo los que se hallaban en peor estados eran King y Ryo con múltiples heridas en todos sus cuerpos, así también como algunas quemaduras.

-vamos amigos, aguanten- termino de decir Terry agachándose y observando a sus compañeros, para luego observar de reojo ea bar ser consumido completamente por las llamas.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los comentarios **Miss. asamiya, ElNikoFull99 y Ittoki love**, disculpen la demora y que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero bueno en este cap, aclaro algunas cosas, como quienes son los enemigo, que ya se imaginan quienes son xD. Espero les agrade este cap, cualquier duda o recomendación que tengan no duden en decírmelo. Ta luego.

**Capitulo 5**

**Hospital**

Preocupación solo había en el ambiente, Ryo y King, aun estaban internados en recuperación y por si no fuera poco nadie sabía del paradero de Kyo Kusanagi, al cual tanto Terry como Robert aseguraban que era algo hecho por Nest, debido a que reconocían a la mujer, que les había atacado para llevarse consigo a Kusanagi.

Por otra parte Shingo una vez recuperado decidió ir avisar las malas noticias a Yuki, la novia de Kyo y a la familia del Kusanagi por su desaparición. Lo mismo realizo Robert , comunicándole por su celular lo sucedido a los Sakazaki, siendo Yuri la primera en aparecer en el hospital por el estado de su hermano, acompañada por Chizuru a quien había avisado, por ser una buena amiga de King, como lo es ella también con la rubia.

-..y…¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto preocupada Yuri por su hermano a Terry, que estaba recostado sobre la pared, con el semblante serio y lo brazos cruzados, al lado de la puerta, de la habitación en donde se hallaba su compañero Ryo, en la cual este era atendido por los doctores.

-Tranquila esta fuera de peligro, aun así no podemos verlos aun, los doctores están curando sus heridas –respondió Terry.

-Ya veo- contesto la castaña agachando un poco su mirada con tristeza, mientras Robert quien estuvo en todo el momento al lado de ella, colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella, como gesto de consuelo –King también está en el mismo estado, ahora Chizuru está esperando a lo que digan los doctores –finalizo tristemente la mujer sin embargo unos fuertes gritos resonaron por los pasillos del hospital llamando su atención, al igual que a Terry y Robert.

-¿A dónde está mi hijo, carajo?- dijo a los gritos a Takuma, quien buscaba a toda prisa y con mucha preocupación a Ryo, haciendo que lo reconocieran al hombre por su voz, Terry, Robert y Yuri, por lo que esta ultima al verlo, muy desesperado se fue rápidamente hacia él.

-Tranquilo papá, tranquilo…él está mejor, ahora está siendo atendido por los doctores –trato de calmarlo Yuri una vez se acerco, ya que conocía muy bien a su padre, por ello sabía que era capaz de destruir a patadas la puerta en donde se hallaba su hijo con tal de verlo, porque siempre fue muy sobre protector tanto con Ryo como con ella.

-¿Cómo que está bien? ¿A dónde demonios esta? Quiero verlo- replico el hombre alterado.

-papá por favor, ya todo está bien- volvía a decirle su hija, mientras ponía sus ambas manos en el pecho de su padre tratando de detenerlo, por lo que Robert al ver esto fue rápidamente a ayudarla. Mientras poco a poco las personas del hospital salían a ver quien estaba causando tanto alboroto.

-Takuma, oiga, debe tranquilizarse, estamos en un hospital….y ya ryo está bien- hablo esta vez Robert con seriedad en su rostro, observando al hombre frente suyo, que solo lo miro de reojo, para luego posar su mirada en su hija que también quería tranquilizarlo.

-está bien, está bien…-respondió el hombre poniendo unas de sus manos en su frente, mientras suspiraba tratando de calmarse -¿cuéntenme que sucedió?- finalizo ante el asentimiento de Robert, que decidió contarle todo los hechos.

Sin darse cuenta que después del tumulto que realizo Takuma, produjo que en una habitación hallada al frente de la habitación de Ryo, este con la puerta semi abierta, para que sean observados por una joven chica de pelo blanco largo, al cual llamaron la atención por los gritos que había oído la misma.

-Maxima, máxima mira, creo que son los que participaron en el Kof –menciono la joven, mientras escuchaba lo que le contaba Robert a Takuma, y observaba a Terry con los ojos cerrado aun al lado de la habitación de Ryo, por lo que no se percato que ella los estaba observando.

-Vaya, parece que no somos los únicos que tuvimos unos días malos- respondió el mencionado de brazos cruzados sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama de su compañero que estaba durmiendo, en la misma. -¿Qué dicen, Kula?-

-están diciendo que Nest, secuestro al Kusanagi otra vez, porque dicen que la mujer que los ataco pertenecía a esa organización... - respondió Kula, cerrando la puerta despacio, muy pensativa para luego girar y reposarse sobre la misma –eso no puede ser posible, hemos terminado con todo y K venció a Igniz- dijo la chica intranquila, observando a K' durmiendo en la cama.

-No lo sé Kula, antes de que K' perdiera la conciencia, analice su cuerpo y encontré un potente veneno en su interior, si no hubiese actuado rápidamente, él no estaría vivo…además sé muy bien que ese tipo de sustancia podían hacer solo los científicos de Nest – comento Maxima poniéndose de pie con calma –dime ¿no dijeron nada mas de quien los ataco?-

-Solo que era mujer y tenia pelo blanco corto- contesto Kula confusa.

-Interesante...-se dijo a si mismo Maxima con una mano en su barbilla, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación pensativo, sobre quien podría ser -Eso es Kula- dijo de un momento a otro Maxima, confundiendo mas a la joven -¿recuerdas a quién no encontramos de Nest? - volvió a decir el hombre con una sonrisa.

-nop- dijo Kula con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh vamos piensa- volvió a decirle Maxima.

-…pues… a ver… hmmm…a ¿angel?- respondió dudosa la chica ante el asentimiento de su amigo.

-Exactamente, debe ser ella…no puede ser otra persona más- Afirmo con calma el Cyborg.

-pero si es ella, entonces... de verdad no entiendo, ¿Por qué querría matar K'? y ¿Por qué secuestro al Kusanagi?, sabes muy bien que ella siempre seguía ordenes por su bien, ella no era mala como Igniz o como Zero- replico la muchacha poniendo su ambas manos en su cintura.

-Correcto pequeña- dijo Maxima acercándose a Kula y colocando una mano en su cabeza –alguien la esta mandando a hacer esto, el problema es… ¿Quién será esa persona?- Finalizo seriamente Maxima, ante el asentimiento de la peli blanca que comenzaba a entender la situación.

-Ya veo, pero bueno la hermana de K' dijo que nos ayudaría, así que pronto vendrán los Ikari- concluyo Kula con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-Oye Elizabeth pensé que ya habías de vuelto esa cosa al imbécil del Yagami –comento un hombre rubio, con una camisa morada y desabrochada dejando ver su físico marcado, hallado en una silla sentado, con los pies sobre la mesa frente suyo, y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.<p>

-Shen por favor, siéntate bien en mi casa, acaso no te enseñaron modales –respondió la mujer observando a su compañero con el seño fruncido, para luego observar el objeto que tenía en su mano –y no, no quiso su magatama e increíblemente lo rechazo como si fuera nada...pero sabiendo lo que le sucedió, tiene mucho sentido, ahora él perdió todo sus ánimos de luchar, parece triste y a la vez furioso...es completamente diferente a quien habíamos visto en el torneo, parece estar muy depresivo, creo que esa es la palabra correcta-

-no se que le sucedió, pero Bah ese sujeto es así, siempre esta de mal humor y esas cosas, recuerda lo que te digo, te va a venir a buscar para que le des su tesoro, después de rechazártelo...así de loco es...- replico Shen bajando los pies sobre la mesa y tomando una botella de cerveza que había sobre la misma, comenzando a beberla.

-Creo que no entiendes su estado- dijo Elizabeth serenamente. –Cuando fui a devolver a Kagura el espejo de Yata y esta me menciono de donde reside el yagami, me entere tambien que él estaba ciego y cuando lo vi pude confirmarlo...- aclaro la mujer a su compañero pensativa.

-¿Qué?...¿qué?- solo atino a decir el rubio, escupiendo lo que llego a beber.

-Mas te vale que limpies lo que hiciste –advierto Elizabeth viendo lo que hizo, aunque tranquilamente, por lo que Shen se puso de pie rápidamente a limpiar el piso con su camisa, sumamente fastidiado, aunque era lo mejor, sabiendo que no era conveniente hacer enojar a su compañera.

-¿qué le paso?- Interrogo esta vez Duo lon, quien se hallaba distanciado de sus compañeros como siempre, con algo de curiosidad.

-En la pelea contra Saiki, perdió la vista cuando Saiki lo tomo del rostro, eso me dijo Kagura…pobre hombre- comento la mujer recordando cuando vio al Yagami, en su casa completamente flaco, despeinando con barba, además de sucio y con olor a alcohol -esto de verdad fue un golpe muy duro, para él…-

-pues como es ese tipo, debe estar completamente solo en esta situación- afirmo Shen, sosteniendo su camisa con la mano, mientras miraba a Elizabeth pensativa –y viendo esa mirada, parece que quieres ayudarlo- Finalizo el rubio, por lo que la asentida lo observo de reojo a su compañero para luego posar sus ojos en la magatama del Yagami que tenía en su mano.

-Lo dudo- contesto ella con tranquilidad –ahora es importante que devuelva este tesoro a Kagura, ella sabrá qué hacer con la misma- finalizo Elizabeth, mientras se dirigía a la salida de su mansión, mientras era seguida por la mirada por de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Shen a duo lon mientras se acercaba a este, que solo cerro sus ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Puede que el Yagami, no sea una buena persona, sin embargo Elizabeth si lo es…definitivamente lo ayudara- afirmo el hombre.

* * *

><p>En un extraño lugar completamente oscuro, un hombre se hallaba en el suelo arrodillado, con cadenas en su pies y en sus brazos que impedía su movimiento, siendo iluminado por la única luz del sitio, que estaba apuntada hacia él.<p>

-¿Dónde…estoy?- comento Kyo abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, viendo todo distorsionado a su alrededor, sin reconocer el sitio donde se hallaba. Escuchando luego varios pasos resonar, que se dirigían hacia él, viendo luego como poco a poco hombres con camisas blancas largas y algunos tipos de libretas que llevaban en su mano, se acercaban hacia él charlando con calma -¿Qué…quieren…de mi?- volvió a hablar el Kusanagi a duras penas, por sus heridas que aun tenia.

-Me alegra que se haya despertado, señor Kusanagi- comento uno de los hombres, mientras se le acercaba a Kyo.

-suéltenme…-volvió a decir Kyo. Sin embargo el hombre ni hizo caso y saco una jeringa del bolsillo de su camisa.

-Lo siento, Kusanagi pero no podemos permitirlo, usted es de utilidad para nuestros experimentos –respondió el hombre colocando la jeringa, en el brazo del Kusanagi que solo gruño con molestia, para luego sacarle un poco de sangre. –supongo no nos recuerdas-

-¿Quiénes….son malditos?...los carbonizare, si no me sueltan- amenazo Kyo, mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a rodearse por llamas.

-por favor activen la corriente- comento el hombre quien había hablado con anterioridad con Kyo, por lo que uno de los sujetos que estaba detrás suyo y acatando sus ordenes saco un tipo de control remoto, al cual oprimió un botón, que produjo que las cadenas que retenían a Kyo se llenaran de electricidad, haciéndole gritar al castaños por el dolor que comenzó a sentir en todo su cuerpo. –esta vez, no escaparas y no causaras problemas, así que será mejor que te tranquilices, que el jefe necesita de tu poder- finalizo el científico mientras se alejaba del Kusanagi, con las demás personas, mientras Kyo agitado y por el dolor que sentía al ser electrocutado, volvía a perder la conciencia poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mismo sitio… Angel, quien era y es agente de Nest se hallaba arrodillada, a modo reverencia frente a un hombre encapuchado y sentado en una silla, viéndose como en su cuerpo, este tenía conectado varios tipos de cables que se iluminaba un poco por la electricidad que las envolvían.

-Buen trabajo Agente, por haber traído al Kusanagi – comento el encapuchado.

-gracias señor- solo respondió Angel tímidamente.

-Ahora dime, ¿te encargaste de K?- pregunto esta vez el sujeto, por lo que Angel en el suelo agacho su mirada y trago un poco de saliva con miedo.

-Yo..yo…lo siento señor, pero…-trato de decir la mujer, sin embargo en un instante el hombre encapuchado se desconecto de los cables y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia ella, tomándola del cuello con su mano, haciendo que la agente no pueda alcanzar a tocar el piso, pero al mismo tiempo dejándose ver como la mano del encapuchado era metálica.

-Parece que quieres el mismo destino que K9999- comento el hombre levantando su mirada, mientras unos de sus ojos se ilumino de un fuerte color rojo, dando pequeño rastro de que la mitad de su rostro parecía ser también de metal -¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, sin haber cumplido lo que te ordene?- interrogo el encapuchado ejerciendo más presión en el cuello de Angel, que hacia lo posible por responderle.

-por favor, perdóneme…yo lo siento- suplico como pudo la peli blanca, hasta que él encapuchado la soltó dejándola que caiga al suelo sentada.

-Esta bien, solo porque has traído al Kusanagi te dejare vivir…pero que sea la última vez que me falles- ordeno el hombre alejándose a paso lento, hacia la silla en donde estuvo sentado, mientras Angel solo lo miraba por la espalda, aun en el suelo con temor, y con una de sus manos posada en su cuello, tratando de respirar mejor.


	6. Chapter 6: Inestabilidad mental

Gracias por lo comentarios, acá esta el capitulo siguiente, vaya si que me demore espero no me odien por eso xD

Pero bueno espero lo disfruten, cualquier duda y recomendación no duden en decírmelo. En este cap decidí centrarme en la situación de Yagami, así que nada, Saludo y ta luego. xD

Pd: **Igfield **no se si hare a LeonaxIori, en realidad se me esta pasando demasiado la idea de hacer un elizabethxIori xD algo poco visto, pero no estoy muy seguro aun.

**Capítulo 6**

Iori Yagami siempre fue un guerrero nato, al igual que nunca dependió de nadie…por lo que prácticamente vivió en solitario. Sin embargo el saber a lo que le llevaría su perdida, es decir su ceguera, lo golpeaba en su orgullo inmensamente, ya que sabía que necesitaría ayuda para salir adelante…y le costaba mucho trabajo aceptarlo.

El recordar como esa mujer que había salvado en la batalla contra Saiki, le hablo con suma lastima, simplemente le hacía incrementar su rabia, por lo que se preguntó más de una vez ¿porque no solo dejo que muriera?, incluso él no lo entendía…supuso que quizás aún le quedaba algún rastro de moral o algo de quien fue en antaño.

Pero ante esos pensamientos una nueva pregunta vino a su mente ¿Quién era?, ya no se conocía a sí mismo, el verse afectado múltiples veces por el Riot blood, lo había hecho olvidar sus objetivos, como también porque razón quería asesinar a Kusanagi…quizás solo por el infinito odio que tenía hacia él, pero algo en Iori le decía que era por una razón más importante, la cual por más que intentara no recordaba, incrementando más su inestabilidad mental al igual que su confusión.

Lo cierto era que Iori, desde la primera vez que se sufrió el Riot blood, se vio afectado a lo largo de su vida por voces en su mente, que se burlaban de él… molestándolo continuamente…llevando a que no solo se volviera solitario como siempre lo fue, sino también despertara una violencia que no era algo común, al ser una persona que ciertamente la odiara.

Él poco a poco se fue hundiendo en la oscuridad, volviéndose cruel con toda aquel que lo desafiaba y obteniendo una fama, por el cual muchos lo temían, haciendo que ya nadie se atreva a acercarse al Yagami o si quiera dirigirle mirada.

Pero luego todo empeoro desde la primera vez que perdió contra Kyo, su noción del porque que quería matarlo, se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, derrota tras derrota contra su eterno rival, llegando a un punto que solo termino siendo una obsesión, en donde el Yagami solo quería demostrar su poder, o que era más fuerte que Kusanagi y nada más, olvidando totalmente su principal objetivo, olvidando su enseñanzas, olvidando hasta su Padre, manteniendo solo intacto el desprecio que tenía por Kyo y llegando hasta ahora… con una completa crisis de identidad.

Por lo menos se decía a si mismo, como consuelo que desde perdió su llamas, ya no es escuchaban esas voces en su mente, que lo dejaban completamente al borde de la locura, (si es que ya no lo estaba), que lo manipulaban y lo llenaban de una sed insaciable de matar.

Quizás era una de las razones de porque simplemente rechazo su magatama aquel día (el cual ni si quiera sabia), en que esa mujer que solo lograba recordar con mucha suerte su apellido, quiso devolverle su tesoro sagrado.

Y ahora que ya se desahogó por completo, destruyendo su hogar, al igual que haciéndose daño así mismo, mientras se embriagaba hasta no poder más…podía reflexionar un poco más o tratar de ver las cosas con más claridad, mientras recordaba ese día en que fue despertado repentinamente del sueño obtenido por el licor que bebió sin cesar.

**Flashback**

Al principio no reconocía la voz que sonaba preocupada, pero luego supo de quien se trataba, le mencionaba cosas extrañas como que tenía su magatama, pero le era muy difícil entenderle…debido a su resaca y el dolor de cabeza que tenía, por lo que solo trato ponerse de pie y alejarse de esa molesta mujer, sin embargo ella no sabiendo lo que pensaba él quiso ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero este solo la alejo de un débil empujón, para luego reprocharse así mismo...definitivamente estaba muy débil.

-Yagami, por favor escúchame- menciona la joven viendo como él se levantaba del suelo, donde hace unos momento estaba durmiendo, bastante sorprendida por su estado.

-¡Largo de aquí, Blanctorche!- respondió furioso Yagami, buscando alejarse de ella y alcanzar con su mano la pared para tratar de guiarse en su casa, mientras chocaba con algunos muebles, sillas y demás objeto dispersos en el lugar, como así también destrozados.

Elizabeth serena como solo ella podía ser, lo siguió con la vista al Yagami, que chocaba con todo a su alrededor, supuso que el mismo hizo eso con su propias cosas, quizás en una manera de querer descargar su rabia…

Llego incluso a sentir lastima por el sujeto de espalda a ella, de verdad nunca pensó verlo así de diferente e incluso que estuviera ciego, ya que Chizuru nunca le comento nada sobre eso o quizás no sabia, la cuestión es que se percató rápidamente de su ceguera cuando lo despertó con preocupación pensando en que estaba muerto, y en realidad como no creerlo muerto al verlo totalmente desplomado en el suelo, incluso se preguntaba ya quien podría haber sido capaz de derrotarlo, no obstante esas ideas se fueron al ver sus orbes tan blancos como la nieve, y al notar las botellas de licor rotas, como así también desperdigas por todo el sitio…e incluso el olor a alcohol que envolvía al Yagami...Elizabeth al ser una mujer muy astuta e inteligente, fue fácil darse cuenta que él mismo era el causante del estado deplorable en que se encontraba.

No obstante prefirió no hacerle ninguna pregunta por lo que el Yagami se hizo a sí mismo, ya que lo conocía mínimamente pero dedujo que la principal razón puede ser su ceguera, y sabiendo que es una persona muy inestable por ende no puede sobre llevar la situación, aunque sabía que es algo muy difícil para cualquiera persona que le llegara a pasar lo mismo.

Se preguntó también a sí misma como pudo haberle sucedido tal cosa, quizás habría sido en la pelea contra saiki…aun así decidió dejar sus dudas por el momento y decidió ir directo al grano, aunque de manera calma sabiendo a quien tenía frente suyo.

-Yagami tengo algo importante que entregarte…- comento ella mientras sacaba la magatama, que comenzó a flotar sobre la palma de su mano e iluminaba la oscura habitación, logrando así que Iori se detuviera, debido a que sin duda reconocía ese energía que inundo el sitio. –Tu magatama, por favor tómalo, Yagami…te pertenece- continuo serena Elizabeth extendiendo su mano hacia Iori, que se mantuvo quieto como una piedra, al sentir ese poder detrás de él.

Luego de un momento Iori se giró suspirando hacia dónde provenía esa energía, y se acercó a la misma, guiándose por el poder que sentía…Elizabeth solo espero que lo tomara, era lo correcto debido a que él era el legítimo dueño de ese poder. No obstante no espero lo siguiente…

-Vete y no vuelvas- solo atinó a decir Iori, apartando de un manotazo la mano extendida de Elizabeth, con el tesoro que algunas vez tanto deseo recuperar, para luego volver alejarse y así perderse en la oscuridad de su enorme mansión, ella solo respondió con un "si" y se alejó del sitio, no quería molestarlo más, supuso que sería mejor entregarle este tesoro sagrado a Chizuru Kagura, la portadora del espejo de Yata, ella quizás podría convencer al Yagami e incluso ayudarlo en el estado en que se encontraba, por ahora solo se iría y lo dejaría en paz, por lo que la mujer solo camino hacia la puerta de salida y se aseguró de que estuviera perfectamente cerrada, ya que cuando fue hacia el hogar del Yagami no lo estaba, siendo la única razón por la cual entro al sitio, porque gracias a esto pudo ver al de cabellos rojos en el suelo, pareciendo más muerto que vivo.

Además no era nada bueno dejar abierto la puerta, Iori ya no podía defenderse y siendo alguien con muy mala fama, como también poseedor de múltiples enemigos, si lo vieran…era perfectamente sabido que podrían tomar provecho de su estado y atacarlo, por lo que simplemente aunque no fuera mucho para ayudarlo, hizo lo que creía lo correcto, cerrándola y alejándose de la misma, para caminar luego por la larga vereda del frente de entrada a la casa del Yagami, la cual era acompañada por varios árboles a sus costados…hacia su elegante coche estacionado.

**Fin flashback**

-Vaya…- comento el Yagami luego de recordar ese hecho, mientras se ponía de pie, ya que últimamente estaba mas sentado en el suelo, que en una simple silla.

Luego maldiciendo e insultando a la nada, puso su mano en la pared para guiarse hacia la cocina, definitivamente estaba muy hambriento, hace días o semana que no probaba un solo bocado, necesitaba recuperarse y porque no también recordar, algo por más mínimo que sea…sonrió para sí mismo con una muestra de tristeza, ¿realmente tuvo que llegar a este estado para tratar de reflexionar un poco?

Hasta ahora solo recordaba que debía matar Kyo, por ser el heredero de los Kusanagi, sin embargo ¿acaso lo era?, y ante esa pregunta que se hizo, Iori volvió a maldecir sumamente molesto... ¿que tanto le afecto el poder Orochi?,¿de verdad estaba loco? No podía ser cierto, el aún se sentía algo cuerdo, se dijo asi mismo nervioso por la confusión que tenía en su cabeza… realmente era increíble que hasta eso ya no recordaba.

Lo único que sabia que por su odio intentaba asesinar al Kusunagi, sin embargo sentía que había algo más involucrado y sentía que tenía ver con su propio Padre, el que lo entreno y que por más que quisiera recordar cómo era su rostro, no podía…

Mientras tanto sumidos en sus pensamientos por fin pudo hacer contacto con la nevera, haciendo que sus pensamientos fueran reemplazados por el deseo de que hubiera algo en su interior…con cualquier tipo de comida le bastaba, para saciar su apetito. Encontrando algunas sobras sobre un plato, que quizás no estaba en muy buen estado, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Se sentó en el suelo, algo que se había vuelto muy común en él en estos días y se dispuso a comer, ya que no iba perder el tiempo en buscar algunos cubiertos, porque bastante le había costado hallar ya la cocina, sin embargo nunca pudo hacerlo, debido a que de un momento a otro, escucho unas risas femeninas de personas muy conocidas para él.

-(lo que me faltaba…)-pensó Iori fastidiado.

- ah pobre, parece que no te puedes cuidar solo, ¿eh?- comento de forma burlesca una de las mujeres, mientras que la otra se cruzó de brazos sonriente observando el estado del Yagami.

-Largo de aquí o si no…-

-¿O si no que...?- hablo esta vez la mujer que estaba de brazo cruzado acercándose de manera peligrosa a Iori, debido a que deseaba mucho hacerle pagar por haberla asesinado tiempo atrás, aunque tuviera sentimiento por el de cabellos rojos.

-Tranquila Vice- la detuvo su acompañante, que no era más que eso, ya que ninguna de las dos se consideraban amigas –esperaba un poco más de felicidad Iori de parte tuya, por lo menos un poco de agradecimiento hacia nosotras, o es que acaso olvidaste también que te ayudamos a llegar a tu casa después de que saliste del hospital…no lo niegues si no fuese por nosotras estaría pudriéndote en una calle, aunque viendo como estas….parece que te estas pudriendo en tu propio hogar- finalizo la mujer sin dejar sonreír.

Iori solo se hallaba sorprendido por lo que escucho, ignoro por completo la burlas de Mature, prestando solo atención a la palabras que hacía referencia a "recordar"…acaso ellas sabían lo que sucedía con él, o es que quizás ellas eran las culpables de su confusión, de la perdida de su memoria, de todo lo que le pasaba.

Por lo que hecho un animal furioso Iori, sin dudarlo se levantó del suelo arrojándole el plato a la rubia que ni si quiera se movió, ya que ni cerca de acertarle el golpe, no obstante esa reacción del Yagami sí que la había molestado.

-Malditas perras, ustedes son las culpables… ¿Qué le hicieron a mi cabeza?- grito Iori lanzándose al ataque y lanzando un golpe al aire, estando lejos de acertarle a la furiosa rubia.

-Jajaja, nunca pensé que vería haría algo así…que ridículo jaja- solo atinó a decir Vice, riendo fuertemente…porque realmente eso le había parecido lo más gracioso que había visto y más porque venia del Yagami, haciendo que este solo maldijera frustrado mientras escuchaba las risa de Vice, para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-Maldito, encima que te ayudamos…- solo dijo Mature aun furiosa, tomando del pelo al del cabello rojo, golpeando en su rostro haciendo que caiga por completo al suelo de manera pesado, sin importarle la incapacidad de pelear del Yagami al estar ciego.

-Oh vamos, déjalo que intente golpearte es..ja, es muy gracioso- solo dijo Vice apenas conteniendo la risas tratando de detener la rubia.

Y lo logro...quizás se hubiese sido otra persona cualquiera sin importar si era ciego o invalido ambas hubiesen jugado con el mismo hasta matarlo, porque las dos eran espíritus malignos y raras ocasiones podían actuar como humanas con sentimientos, siendo un ejemplo de ello la relación de mature con rugal en el pasado.

Y esta eran unas de las ocasiones, a pesar de sus burlas Vice sentía cierta atracción por el Yagami, pero más por orgullo y por creer que ese sentimiento la haría débil, no lo aceptaba…Mature en cambio era más abierta a aceptarlo como lo hizo con Rugal, pero era muy peligrosa si la hacían enojar, y aunque el Yagami ignoraba lo que pasaba por la cabezas de ambas mujeres, Vice y Mature se preocupaba por el Yagami, sin embargo a pesar de esto, no era nada bueno…ambas son malignas, y lo que sea que buscaran con el Yagami, no podría ser bueno para él o para que el que hiciera alejarlas de ambas, llevándoles a ser más posesivas y crueles…por lo que única opción que tiene Iori es liberarse de ambas o lo que sea que este atando a ambas a él, a pesar de que estén muertas.

**...….**

Elizabeth observaba el templo de Kagura seria y pensativa, podría haber vuelto Francia para estar tranquila, pero decidió quedarse, debido a que siempre fue estricta con sus decisiones y hasta que no las cumpla, no se detendría…el caso es que ya se propuso ayudar al Yagami, por lo que seguiría adelante con este objetivo, y para cumplirlo tendría que recurrir a la única persona que según mucho peleadores consideran cercana y respetada por Iori, Chizuru Kagura.

Mientras tanto Duo lon que estaba a unos metros detrás de ella junto a Shen, la observaban con calma esperando a que se dispusiera entrar al templo.

-Vaya amigo, definitivamente tenías razón…- le susurro Shen al que estaba a su lado de manera que no escuchara Elizabeth.

-¿sobre?- se limitó a decir Duo Lon, siguiendo junto a Shen a la de pelo corto, que comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del templo.

-De que iba a ayudar al tipo ese, ¿es que no recuerdas?- respondió Shen entrelazando su manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras caminaba aburridamente.

-ahora lo recuerdo, al igual que apostamos una buena cantidad de dinero por ello…más te vale que me pagues- Finalizo victorioso Duo lon, cerrando sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿para qué te hice recordar…?- susurro para sí mismo Shen, recriminándose a si mismo por la pequeña apuesta que hicieron y que olvido totalmente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los comentario, cualquier duda, recomendación o critica no duden en decírmelo, ya que me sirve para mejorar. Así que comenten o pregunten por PM lo que quieran saber referente a la historia.**

**Cuando tenga tiempo hare el otro capitulo.**

**Saludos**

**Capítulo 7**

Tensión en el ambiente habían por todo lo que acaba de enterarse Chizuru sobre Iori Yagami, tensión que se esfumo por cierto rubio de camisa desabrochada que contaba el poco dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos en voz alta, antes los presentes hallados en el templo de Kagura.

-a ver 5, 10, 15, hmm 20…20, mierda - quedo en ese número el rubio, por lo que se puso a buscar en sus bolsillos mas que vacíos algo de dinero, sin obtener exito –Carajo, oye solo tengo 20 ahora –afirmo el rubio, a su compañero que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Eso es menos de la mitad, Shen- respondió Duo lon con seriedad, sacándole el dinero de la mano rápidamente, al fin y al cabo se lo debía, mientras Elizabeth sentada adelante de ambos fruncía el ceño, por sus acostumbrados diálogos en momento inoportunos que tenían aquellos dos.

-Oye, ¿Elizabeth me prestas 80?- interrogo el rubio a su compañera, tratando de pagar el resto de lo que perdió en su apuesta, a lo que la mujer cerro sus ojos fastidiada y cansada.

-NO- fue se cortante y fuerte respuesta.

-¡Bah!, ya no existe una pizca de caridad en estos tiempos- murmuro molesto Shen, poniéndose de pie, para luego acomodarse la camisa e irse del sitio –me voy a buscar dinero- finalizo sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

Provocando que abriera los ojos repentinamente Elizabeth nerviosa al escuchar eso, aunque no por Shen, sino más bien por la tontería que se le ocurriría hacer con tal de pagar su apuesta perdida.

-Duo Lon, por favor…-solo fue lo que atino a decir ella, rápidamente o mas bien suplico a su sereno compañero.

-Ya estoy en eso- contesto el mencionado de pie con los ojos cerrado, sumamente tranquilo mientras ponía sus ambas en el bolsillo y se iba a alcanzar o evitar que haga algo idiota Shen, aunque en parte no le molestaba siempre cuando le terminara pagando lo que perdió Shen en su pequeña apuesta contra él.

Mientras que Chizuru sonreía levemente, un tanto divertida por esa escena que acababa de ver.

-Tienes unos amigos muy particulares- dijo Kagura divertida.

-No sabes cuánto- contesto la de cabellos corto, mientras suspiraba cansada. –Entonces ¿qué opinas?- cambio de tema la francesa, mostrándole la magatama de iori a la de cabellos negros.

-Que aún no puedo creerlo- respondió Chizuru, ante la serena mirada de Elizabeth –es que primero me entero que Kusanagi fue raptado, luego que varios compañeros terminaron heridos por ello, y ahora me entero que Iori está ciego…-

-Yo tampoco sabía lo de Kusanagi, si no fuese por ti- aseguro Elizabeth posando sus ojos luego en la magatama que levitaba en su mano – ¿ya se está investigando sobre Kusanagi?- pregunto la francesa.

-Sí, los ikari se están encargando, aunque por mi parte tratare de ayudar con lo que pueda, Kyo es un buen amigo –contesto Chizuru observando luego la magatama de Iori –al igual que Iori, quizás es un poco arisco con lo demás, pero siempre me trato bien a mí- agrego Kagura, al notar la confusa mirada de Elizabeth, ya que realmente ella creía que el Yagami, no sentía empatía por nadie, supuso que hizo bien en buscar a la portadora del espejo de yata, al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la de cabellos corto.

-Por ahora lo mejor será que dejemos oculto el tesoro de Iori en mi templo, es importante ocultarlo –contesto la de cabellos negro, ante el asentimiento de la francesa –muchas se interesaran por su poder a pesar de la maldición, tampoco está de más decir que nadie debe saber que Iori no posee su magatama, así que será mejor que se lo hagas saber a tu compañeros- concluyo Kagura con seriedad, mientras Elizabeth le entregaba la magatama.

-No se preocupe señorita kagura, se los hare saber y gracias por la ayuda –comento Elizabeth con una leve sonrisa.

-No es necesario agradecer –dijo Chizuru sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie y Elizabeth la imitaba –Lo visitare, y no te preocupes te iré dejando al tanto de todo ¿sí?-

-Gracias nuevamente -agradeció la de cabellos corto con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose de pie -me tengo que ir señorita Kagura, fue un placer hablar con usted nuevamente –afirmo con respecto Elizabeth.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Blanctorche- finalizo de la misma manera Chizuru, mientras la francesa se retiraba del templo tranquilamente, sabiendo que por lo menos ahora contaría con la ayuda de Kagura, por lo sucedido con Yagami.

Aunque por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Kusanagi y lo demás luchadores, quiso creer que con la caída de Saiki todo terminaría, pero por lo que parece la paz no duro ni un solo día.

Sin embargo hablando de la poca paz – ¡por todos los cielos! – dijo la francesa tapándose con ambas manos la boca, y abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver a un tumulto de personas gritando emocionados con dinero en sus manos apostando, mientras Shen estaba en el centro y rodeado por la mismas, luchando contra unas cuantas.

Por lo que seria como también molesta, colocaba sus manos en su cintura y busco a Duo Lon con la vista, suponiendo que el debería haber evitado que haga alguna tontería el rubio, hasta que lo encontró alejado del tumulto de personas, sumamente tranquilo, apoyado contra una pared contando el dinero que le estaba pagando, Shen por cada pelea que había ganado.

-"Pero es que no pueden estar sin hacerme pasar vergüenza"- pensó la de cabellos de corto molesta, preguntándose en como Ash pudo soportarlos en algún momento a aquellos dos, y principalmente al rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Departamento de Whip<strong>

Aburrido y fastidiado estaba, si esa era la mejor descripción de cómo se sentía K', ya que realmente no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo el tener que estar escondido en la casa de su hermana, porque se sentía bien, bueno no tanto, pero estaba algo a mejor ahora que se estaba recuperando del veneno que casi lo hace pasar al otro mundo, si no fuese por Máxima que lo salvo.

Por lo que lanzo un largo suspiro por ello, mientras escuchaba a su hermana hablar.

-Ok, bueno…aja…-decía las castaña, mientras el de cabellos blanco la observaba a su hermana caminar de un lado a otro con el celular en su oreja –bueno gracias, Leona….ahora mismo bajo-finalizo ella la llamada, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia su habitación.

Siendo observada por K', que estaba sentado en una silla, y al frente de él había una mesa en donde apoyo su codo y sobre la mano su mentón, en un gesto de que estaba completamente aburrido.

Luego vio cómo su hermana volvía con una caja grande y un tipo de cartera algo apresurada, ella lo dejo todo sobre la mesa y se fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar algo.

-No creerás que me quedare todo el día aquí encerrado, ¿no?- rompió el silencio el de cabellos blancos.

-¡Si, lo harás!- escucho el grito de su hermana desde la cocina, hasta luego ver como ella venia apresurada, y pareciendo masticar algo, mientras en su mano llevaba una botella de agua.

-oye, despacio que te vas a atragantar- hablo él tranquilamente.

-es que…Leona…-

-termina eso mujer y después habla- interrumpió K' serio.

Por lo que ella termino de comer el alimento, bebió el agua y ya satisfecha decidió continuar con lo estaba por decir -Disculpa, pero bueno como te decía Leona me está esperando, no almorcé nada y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer por lo de tu caso y lo de Kusanagi –concluyo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un carpeta que estaba dentro de la caja que había dejado en la mesa, para luego lanzarle al frente de su hermano, para que este lo leyera.

-Gusanagi, querrás decir –corrigió él, tomando la carpeta y comenzando a leer, ante el suspiro de cansancio de su hermana, realmente parecía que a K' no le caía para nadie bien Kyo.

-¿La conoces?- interrogo luego Whip, haciendo referencia a la carpeta que parecía ser sobre alguien, mientras bebía otro poco de agua.

-Sí, es Angel una agente de Nest, ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto él tranquilo a su hermana, que con una sonrisa le saco la carpeta y lo volvía a colocar en la caja antes de taparla -¡Oye estaba leyendo eso!-

-Muy lento, y pues según lo que interrogamos a los luchadores en el hospital, parece que ella fue quien ataco en el bar de King –aseguro ella dándole una simpática sonrisa a su hermano –así que suponemos que Nest pudo haber vuelto ¡pero!-dijo ella apresuradamente al ver como el de cabellos blancos se puso rápidamente de pie, al escuchar la palabra "Nest" –NOSOTROS, nos encargaremos, así que tú te quedas acá en casita y quietito a recuperarte- finalizo o más bien ordena ella con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía la cartera y tomaba la caja con sus dos manos y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, siendo seguida por su fastidiado hermano.

Luego estando al lado de la puerta se hizo a un lado esperando que K', se lo abriera ya que ella no podía por la caja que sostenía con sus ambas manos, sin embargo él la miraba con cara de tonto, y encima con sus manos en el bolsillo.

-Ejem- se aclaró la voz ella, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que le abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué?- le dijo él serio, haciéndose que no entendía nada, para solo molestarla.

-¡abre la puerta tarado!- exclamo ella ya molesta, ante la sonrisa interna de su hermano.

-Tranquila...que carácter- dijo él con una leve sonrisa abriéndole la puerta, ella lo miro de reojo un poco fastidiada mientras salía de ahí, para luego dejar el pie evitando que su hermano pudiera cerrar la puerta -¿Qué paso ahora?- interrogo él cansado.

-Solo por las dudas te lo vuelvo a repetir –comento ella con seriedad –NOO, salgas de casa- aclaro la castaña haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no", para luego darse vuelta e irse a trabajar.

-Ya se, ya se, como veintes veces me lo repetiste- respondió él, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo?- escucho el grito de su hermana desde afuera, vaya que tenía un buen oído.

-nada, nada- le dijo desde el interior K' dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, sabiendo que aunque tenía muchas ganas de salir un rato y fastidiar a su hermana, ya que debía admitirlo le agradaba hacerlo, no podía, aún estaba algo débil, y como no era un idiota, sería mejor ser prudente hasta recuperarse…solo esperaba que obtengan algo de información su hermana o recibir una esperanzadora llamada de Maxima y Kula, sobre quien lo dejo en el hospital dormido, en cierto momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogar de Yagami<strong>

Iori estaba serio y acostado en su habitación, gracias a que lo ayudo Vice, que dejo lado por un momento su inmenso orgullo, antes de desaparecer junto con Mature, quizás por la cierta atracción que tenia hacia el Yagami, cosa que Iori no lo sabia, ni tampoco le interesaría, si en algún momento se percata de ello.

Lo que si sabía era que estaba en problemas graves con esas dos mujeres, principalmente con Mature, ya que a pesar de parecer ser las más calmada, cuando se lo proponía podría ser demasiado peligrosa, razón del porque ahora estaba más que herido tratando de descansar. Realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo por la golpiza que lo dio, pensó que lo iba a matar, pero simplemente se detuvo la muy desgraciada de un momento a otro y sin decir nada dejo de sentir su energía, significando que simplemente quedo solo con vice.

-Malditas- murmuro cansado el Yagami, de solo recordar lo sucedido, con su orgullo bastante destrozado, -sin tan solo pudiera ver...- se dijo nuevamente sabiendo que esto nunca hubiese pasado si no fuese ciego, debía hallar la manera de volver a tener el control y de luchar como en antaño a pesar de su ceguera, sin embargo por ahora debía aclarar sus dudas.

Y una de ella era sobre las orochi...no entendía como pudieron ellas aparecerse ante él, si ni si quiera estada sucediendo algo relacionando con Orochi y realmente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que esas dos, se les hubiese ocurrido hacer una conexión a algo extraño con él, por el hecho que aún sigue viéndolas cuando se su supone que estaban muertas o que simplemente era ilusiones, que a pesar de serlo golpeaban muy duro.

Realmente estaba preocupado por aquello y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, por su ego e inmenso orgullo necesitaría la ayuda de Chizuru para ello… ¿el problema era como lograría hallarla?

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Rencor y tristeza, sentimiento que invadía a Takuma al ver a su hijo en ese estado, no entendía porque le hicieron aquello a él, o que hizo para merecerlo. Pero le dolía demasiado, provocando que no pudiera evitar apretar sus puños en molestia.

Y por si no fuera poco, no sabía cuándo despertaría, ni si quiera los doctores lo sabían, solo le dijeron que estaba mejorando, sin embargo deseaba tanto que abriera sus ojos o que realice al menos algún movimientos por más mínimo que sea, pero hasta ahora eso nunca sucedió de parte Ryo.

Sintiendo mucho dolor por su hijo y también por su hija, que siempre trataba de controlar sus lágrimas al ver a su hermano en ese estado, al igual que siempre pasaba horas y horas hablándole con la que esperanza de que la esté escuchando y que pronto le respondería.

Incluso múltiples veces simplemente quedaba a su lado sentada días enteros sin despegar la vista de Ryo, perdiendo por completo esa felicidad y simpatía que siempre envolvía a Yuri, dejándola en solo preocupación como depresión.

Provocando que takuma y su padre al ser observador de todo esto, comenzara a sentir que le invadía el deseo en todo su ser de venganza.

Y lo iba a hacer, aunque fuese necesario convertirse en su alter ego. Aunque fuese necesario que Honki ni Natta Mr Karate, vuelva a resurgir de las cenizas, a pesar de que tenga que volver a liberarlo de lo más profundo y oculto de su pasado, con la infinita necesidad de buscar, y encontrar a los responsables, para hacerlos pagar sin dudar, por el daño que le cometieron a su hijo, como también por causarle la tristeza a su querida hija...

A su familia.


End file.
